jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. White
Mr. White is a leader of the Quantum organization and director of Le Chiffre's and Dominic Greene's plans. He is played by Jesper Christensen in the James Bond films Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace. Film biography Arrangement with Steven Obanno Mr. White is first seen as an intermediary between Quantum and LRA commander Steven Obanno. White introduces Obanno to Le Chiffre, and arranges for Le Chiffre to bank $101,206,000 for Obanno. Le Chiffre loses this money, due to Bond's intervention, and plans to cover the loss by winning up to $150 million at the Casino Royale tournament, hoping to do so before Mr. White and Obanno discover he has lost the funds. It is also presumed that Mr. White and Obanno are not notified of the casino tournament. Retrieving the money .]] While Obanno is enraged over the loss of money, Mr. White is more concerned that Quantum's reputation has been damaged because a contractor betrayed their trust. As a result Mr. White storms Le Chiffre's boathouse where he kills two of Le Chiffre's henchmen. Consequently, Le Chiffre's pleas for mercy do not satisfy Mr. White, who personally executes him by shooting him in the forehead with a silenced SIG P226. This also spares Bond from further torture at the hands of Le Chiffre; unwilling double agent Vesper Lynd made a deal with Mr. White's organization to spare Bond in return for the $120 million. In Venice, while Quantum's thugs kidnap Vesper and battle Bond, an unnoticed Mr. White retrieves the money. With Vesper's suicide, it appears that the money and MI6's attempted trace to Mr. White's organization is gone, but Vesper leaves Bond the number for Mr. White on her cell phone. In James Bond's custody .]] In the final scene of Casino Royale, Bond traces Mr. White to his villa along Lake Como and shoots him below the knee with a suppressed HK UMP9. At the opening of Quantum of Solace Mr. White's men pursue Bond in a car chase around Siena in attempt to retrieve their kidnapped boss. Bond manages to shake them off and Mr. White is brought for interrogation by M. During the interrogation, Mr. White expresses regret that Vesper's suicide prevented his organization from attaining Bond as an operative, and also mocks M and tells her that his organization has operatives infiltrated everywhere. At this point, Mitchell, a senior MI6 agent sitting in, draws his weapon and shoots the security guards present. M and Bond dive for cover and Mitchell escapes. Bond pursues Mitchell while M goes to secure the perimeter. In the confusion Mr. White escapes. Later work for Quantum Later Mr. White is seen at an opera performance in Bregenz with the other Quantum members, when Bond takes an earpiece hidden inside a gift bag at the opera performance from a Quantum guest, Bond hijacks the signal and takes pictures of a few Quantum members who leave the performance. White stays hidden in the crowd, saying to the woman beside him "Well Tosca is not for everyone!" referring to the escaping Quantum members. Behind the scenes Though unused in the final cut of Quantum of Solace, a scene was shot where Bond arrived at the estate of Guy Haines, an advisor to the Prime Minister and Mr. White's co-conspirator in the Quantum organization. In this scene Bond kills Mr. White and begins to interrogate Haines about Quantum; instead the producers chose to use the traditional gunbarrel sequence at the end of the film instead of this scene. This deleted scene was withheld from the Quantum of Solace DVD releases and remains unseen by the public. The final scene at the end of the Quantum of Solace video game shows Bond arriving outside Haines' estate. Inside Haines and Mr. White are shown to have access to the MI6 computer and its information regarding Quantum. It is possible that is an adapted version of the scene mentioned above, where Mr. White will finally meet his demise. At the end of Quantum of Solace, Mr. White is still at large, making him the first recurring villain since Jaws and Ernst Stavro Blofeld three decades earlier. Henchmen Le Chiffré.jpg|Le Chiffre|link=Le Chiffre Vesper Eva.jpg|Vesper Lynd|link=Vesper Lynd Dominic Greene - Profile.png|Dominic Greene|link=Dominic Greene Generic Placeholder - Profile.jpg|Adolph Gettler|link=Adolph Gettler Generic Placeholder - Profile.jpg|Craig Mitchell|link=Craig Mitchell Images Mr. White during the meeting.png|Mr. White during the meeting with Le Chiffre en Steven Obanno. Mr._White_after_Vesper's_dead.png|Mr. White after retrieving the money. Category:Film characters Category:Casino Royale characters Category:Quantum of Solace characters Mr. White Category:Quantum members